First Sleepover
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: One girl gets ready for her first sleepover, two girls fight, and one is oblivious to what's about to come to her house.


**Title:** First Sleepover  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Padma Patil, Su Li, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 615  
 **Summary:** One girl gets ready for her first sleepover, two girls fight, and one is oblivious to what's about to come to her house.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Speed Drabble - Scrapbook, sand, streetlamp

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Writing Club - Hobby Month - Write about someone enjoying their hobby.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** D29. Write about a pillow fight turned nasty

 **The Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Class G: Birds – 29. Wading birds: write about a first 'something'

* * *

Padma fixed her hair as the family house elf packed her bag. She tried to not get too excited. It wouldn't do her any good.

She looked behind her through the mirror when Parvati walked in. "Excited for your first sleepover?" Parvati asked with a wry twist to her lips.

Padma furrowed her eyebrows. There was something in her twin sister's tone. "Of course. You and Lavender have always had sleepovers, and I've never been invited. Now it's my turn. What's not to be excited about?"

Parvati opened her mouth to retort, but their mother walked in, putting a stop to it. "Ready to go, Padma?"

Padma turned to grab her bag from the waiting house elf. "Definitely."

Marcella beckoned for her to follow, and Padma happily complied.

This was going to be the best night of her life.

* * *

Hannah and Susan glared at each other. Their pillows were held over their heads, ready. If one of them made a wrong move, she would be pelted by the other one.

"Girls!" Amelia bones spoke seriously. "You decided to have a good old-fashioned pillow fight before you even got to your sleepover?"

"She started it!" Hannah and Susan yelled at the same time.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "What happened?"

Susan glared at her best friend. "Hannah is going to ask Neville out on a date!" she answered with a fiery glare.

Amelia nodded to herself. She should have expected something like that. When two girls fought, especially if they were best friends, it was usually because of a boy.

"Who cares that I'm going to ask Neville out? I like him. Why shouldn't I ask him out?"

"I liked him first," Susan retorted.

Hannah's glare was just as fierce as Susan's. "If that's true, why haven't you asked him out? Be honest! You only like him because I like him. You only ever want things that I want."

"First of all," Amelia interrupted, moving to stand between the girls. "Neville isn't a thing. He's a human being, and you two should remember that. Second of all, Neville has a mind of his own. He'll decide who he likes, so there's no reason to fight over it."

Hannah ignored the woman that was like a second aunt to her. "I hate you, Susan."

"I hate you more," Susan volleyed back.

Amelia took a deep breath. She felt really bad for Sue and Padma. This was going to be a long night, and she doubted the sleepover would be much fun with the girls currently at war with each other.

She might be wrong, though. Who knew? Maybe the other girls could get Hannah and Susan to make up. Amelia sure hoped so.

* * *

Su Li was just adding some pictures to her scrapbook while she waited for her guests to show off. She paused at a picture of her under a streetlamp with her crush from a couple of years ago. She had been so innocent then.

She flipped the page and smiled at the picture of her at the beach with her family. It was her first time there, and she had been amazed by all of the sand as she had never experienced such a thing yet.

Su got up. She gathered all of her scrapbooking supplies and put them away in her desks. Her friends would be here soon, and it was almost time to party.

This was going to be a fun night. She was sure of it.

She had no way to know that she couldn't have been more wrong, but she, along with Padma, would soon find out what Susan and Hannah were like when they fought with each other.


End file.
